The present invention relates generally to improvements in warheads and more particularly it pertains to new and improved warheads wherein the shape of the explosive charge directs the explosive energy along a destructive path and also imparts great velocities to expanding rod structure which travel along different destructive paths.
Prior rod warheads have had a generally cylindrical explosive charge surrounded by a tubular structure of parallel rods welded together at their alternate opposite ends. Upon initiation of the explosive the rod structure is forced outward and expands into a ring of end to end rods. Another prior arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,372 to Nooker wherein a plurality of expanding rod structures tilted relative to one another have been provided. Upon detonation of the charge each rod structure is sent along a different destructive path to increase the "kill" probability or probability that the warhead will destroy the target. The amount by which the Nooker warhead will increase the kill probability depends upon the number of rod structures that the warhead carries. Since each rod structure adds weight to the warhead it can be seen that it would be advantageous if the high kill probability attained with a plurality of rod structures could be maintained while some of the rod structures were eliminated.
In addition to increasing the number of expanding rod structures, the kill probability of a rod warhead can be increased by increasing the speed with which the rod structures expand. This is because experiments have shown that a rapidly expanding rod structure has a greater probability of hitting the target, and further because, once it hits the target, a rapidly expanding rod structure will do more damage than one which is expanding more slowly.
It has also been known in the prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,688 to Bell) to provide a charge shaped to focus the energy of its explosion along a particular destructive path. Applicant has combined the concept of prior art rod warheads and the concept of prior shaped charge explosives in an unobvious manner to provide a relatively light warhead having an increased probability of kill.